Simplicity
by Oneshadedarker
Summary: For Shadow Christmas is a time of broken memories and painful reminders. Until a chance encounter with a rose colored hedgehog brings more than he bargained for [Shadamy]
1. Chapter 1

Hello there everyone. My name is Nxy, formerly known as Keep Me In The Shadows. Yes, I know, quite a change in length huh? This is a story I've had in mind for a while now, since July actually. And now it has been given voice...muhahahahaha! Anyway, since there is nothing left to say I'll leave you to it...enjoy.

Dedicated to my grandmother, who taught me the beauty of friendship, kindness and patience and that best friends can be family too. I wish you were here…you'd love the snow.

_Te quiero Abuela._

* * *

It was the world of moonlight, made real by the prayer of the faithful. Streets of concrete glimmered gold beneath fabricated light from streetlamps, destroying the vale of darkness. A lowly falcon strayed beneath the lamp of golden radiance, allowing meager shadows to swathe around his form, existing but never touching. No, shadows could only live near the border between the living and oblivion. A shadow could briefly touch another's life, swathe the edges of their consciousness but never veil it. It was not its place to usurp another's reality.

The streetlamp briefly flickered and for a second the darkness encompassed everything. With an agitated breath the falcon stopped, unsure why the sudden darkness alarmed him. Wary eyes gazed around, catching sight of abandoned cars, neon signs and dark alleyways. A sigh escaped, one of self-directed anger at his enigmatic action before he turned forward…to stare at prevalent, unnerving blood red orbs. On instinct he froze, eyes trapped in delirium. Inexplicable fear trapped him within the intense crimson gaze, eyes of a haunted, forbidden hue. Thoughts failed where emotions took hold and to gaze unwittingly into eyes that held no such reservations left him cold, not simply because of the weather.

A bright spark brought the streetlight back to life, seeming to resume frozen existence. The falcon flinched reluctantly, eyes accustomed to the darkness unable to accept the sudden alteration. Blinking a few times to regain a clear view of reality he turned forward once more, expecting demonic eyes to gaze back, outlines, contours and features to accompany them. But there was nothing, no trace of another being, no scent or disheveled scenery, only the prickle of winters cold that left his beak in small, amorphous breaths.

The falcon shuddered in anxiety, a palpable feeling of fear. With hurried steps he wandered the remainder of the street, a deep rooted sensation of being watched causing his heart to thunder in his ears. Tonight the shadows took form, the devils prayed and the angels vanquished. Wars begin and end, stars erupt and others are reborn. The moon holds power, the sun attains sleep and the world is in balance.

And far above the empty street, perched upon a marble statue protruding from an overlooking edifice, crimson eyes blink out of existence, as easily as the stars implode above.

* * *

Creation and extinction, all through a looking glass. It would have been a lie to say it didn't make him feel omnipresent, to be able to gaze at the universe in all its complexity far above the gazes of the planets inhabitants. But he was neither foolish nor sanctimonious enough to believe himself a god. If anything, he was striving to be mortal…to be normal.

His gaze turned swiftly, regarding some of the neighboring stars and planets, beautiful in their opulence and radiance, the mysterious veil which enshrouded them. He'd been fortunate enough to gaze at a few up close, through a telescope situated near the research laboratories but it hadn't truly captured his imagination. Empty and hollow, they seemed like mere shells. His gaze returned toward the planet below, small and inconsequential in the intricacy of the cosmos like a piece of coral in a paperweight. But sometimes it is the truly menial that holds the greatest importance. And coral, for all its abrasiveness, holds unfathomable beauty.

"You're thinking again. I hope they're pleasant thoughts" inquired a soft voice, audible mirth hidden beneath the tone.

"Unessential yes. Pleasant is still up for deliberation."

A pleasing sound, somewhere between a giggle and a chuckle escaped her lips, a laugh he always found charming. A minute smile played on his lips, one only she could evoke.

A few seconds later the sight of blue silk entered his vision, her reflection against clear glass accompanying his own mirror image. Her smile was warm, seeming to eradicate the prevalent chill inhabiting the facilities rooms. It always unnerved him, how easily her actions, simple as they sometimes were, evoked feelings. Sometimes unwanted, mostly unexplainable it was an unalterable part of their relationship. With caring came commitment and with commitment, emotions. One was impossible without the other. But at a time in which all he knew were the walls of Ark and the friendship of a small human female, an era in which love and emotions were not a danger to sanity and empathy, it was the least he could give. It was what he was _willing_ to give.

For love.

"Grandfather spoke with me today…he told me the venture is in its final stages. He's going to meet with Earths government next week and unveil the final prototype of Project Shadow." The last of the sentence was spoken tentatively, as if she were afraid of his reaction. Empathetic in every manner she was afraid of demeaning him. To simply be labeled Project Shadow an invariable reminder of his birth, a debasing of his character…it was a simple name that meant nothing, that explained nothing and categorized him as nothing.

His eyes traversed the short distance separating them, meeting with apologetic azure. He felt comfort in her worry and annoyance at her hesitation.

"You should stop caring so much about others emotions...especially when its unnecessary." He whispered, turning his gaze away but finding a gentle smile in the windows reflection.

"I'm sorry. I should have known it wouldn't bother you."

"Don't apologize. It's in your nature…I think it is…endearing." He whispered timidly, face flushed at his own admission.

An affectionate hand was placed on his shoulder, a simple laugh and his own embarrassment lay forgotten. Yes, it unnerved him, the hold she had over him but…it meant in his own way…he was mortal. And he wanted to be…for her.

Silence impregnated the air, shattering the moment and leaving a vagueness of something imminence, of something left unsaid. His eyes turned toward hers, willing her to acknowledge him. But her orbs were lost among the vibrant, endless masses of Earth, adoration, respect…maybe a little fear in her azure eyes. He didn't take her disregard seriously, understanding the enchantment the world provided. His own gaze wandered, knowing in some deep realm of thought her emotions met his, her thoughts entwined his own and words were superfluous.

"We're going…"

It took him several seconds to acknowledge her words, lost in a contemplative reverie. The words spoken aren't of much significance, uttered in a fragment that did not stand out. But the anxious, agitated way in which she speaks them brings him back, evokes in him the need to understand.

"Where?"

Her hand comes to rest against the cool glass, delicate finger leaving a timeless imprint on its surface. Her eyes hold childish incredulity, a type of breathless enthrallment and wonder, concern and apprehension. He follows the movement, knowing exactly where she is pointing, where her fascination lies. He too regards the planet but does not allow his thoughts to wander like before.

"Are you sure…is it wise…?"

"I'm fine my friend. I've grown stronger, strong enough to venture to the world below. Don't baby me so much…" she chided, a smile eradicating the harshness of the words. He huffed in vexation, though the action was also hollow, devoid of animosity.

"Imagine it…well finally see the Earth. Won't it be beautiful?" she spoke, her words sounding breathless. He could hear the barely contained excitement, understood the restlessness of her spirit. Trapped within confining walls for nearly all her existence, the prospect of freedom would appeal to anyone. And yet it made him uneasy. He did not know or understand the ways, customs…the world of the creatures below. Ignorance was not something he liked to associate with himself, but outside of the small world created by the professor, he was in fact a novice. For her sake, it was a trait he had to relinquish.

"You seem perturbed. Isn't this what we've always wanted?" she asked and he couldn't overlook the underlying apprehension. He turned fully, focusing his attention solely on her. She reciprocated the action, an act of respect and forbearing.

"Ark is all we have ever known…it is our world. We have strived to attain this moment but I can't help but feel…this ache…" His words stopped, as if the pain were in fact corporeal. It ran deeper than the physical, seemed to reap his mentality. It was the disquieting feeling of foreboding, a sense of imminence he found unnerving. His fingers clenched of their own volition, trying to disrobe the disquieting emotion so foreign to him.

"Grandfather told me they are celebrating…a time of rebirth. There is merriment, benevolence, amnesty…there is hope. I want to see it, see happiness, pleasure, color, texture…sound that doesn't revolve around the hum of a machine or lusterless walls or droning voices…I want life, to see it and to partake of it." She ended on a sharp breath, the tirade seeming to come from a concealed depth. Her face turned away, ashamed for her outburst and how selfish and uncouth it made her sound.

"I'm so…"

"Don't say it…you were speaking from your heart. I'll never condemn you for that." He soothed, finding the situation awkward. He wasn't one to offer consolations or tender words of endearment. The very same idea seemed to brighten those azure eyes and within a heartbeat both were chuckling, dispersing the uncomfortable silence.

"…Thank you" she murmured once their laughter calmed, her orbs vivid with emotion. Unused to words of gratitude he turned away, cheeks slightly flushed and suddenly finding immense interest in the planet below. Her smile widened and she took her place by his side, finding her next words were more for herself than for him.

"There is snow…It's been so long since the last time I saw it."

"Snow?" he asked, finding a vacant space in his mind. No definition, no mental image associated with the word, only misplacement. He recited the word over and over, breaking it down into syllables, trying to find similar connotations and coming short. It was obviously a word he'd never learned or never had to utilize.

"Snow is precipitation in the form of crystalline water ice, consisting of a multitude of snowflakes. Since it is composed of small rough particles it is granular material. It has an open and therefore soft structure, unless packed by external pressure" She explained in a maternal voice, a tone she often used when instructing. He doubted she even realized she used such a tone but felt no need to point it out.

"Crystallized precipitation? It sounds intriguing…this _snow_ excites you?"

Her smile was enough of a response. "I didn't always live on Ark..." she began and he fell into respective silence beside her. In truth, he was slightly surprised by her words. He'd always imagined her within the metallic walls of Ark, a frail child with vivacious blue eyes peering into the coverlet of space, an inquisitive mind and sweet tongue exploring and probing, bringing smiles to all who met her. It was hard for him to imagine a time before Ark, maybe because in his realm of reality he knew of no other place _but_ Ark.

His ears bristled, awaiting her next words. He found himself oddly interested in her past, unsure if she had ever truly spoken to him of it. It was acceptance into a part of herself he'd never ventured or tried to venture. It was their form of intimacy, their expression of friendship.

"When I was a child my mother and I lived with my aunt and her son, a child named Ivo. I don't remember much about them, or even my own mother. I was nearly an infant, no more than four or five. But I recall a time in which the cold filled every crevice of our lives. I remember the happiness that cold brought because I saw mother more and more. I think…maybe she worked most of the time, leaving me in the care of my aunt." She whispered, her words taking a gentle edge as if it were an opaque piece of glass that could shatter at any moment. He closed his eyes, imagining a little nymph with the charismatic smile.

"It was during that time that mother and I would decorate the windows, doors, hallways with anything we could find. Sometimes it was with nothing, merely string or paper…and sometimes it was with glitter, beads, glass…things we could construct together while my aunt baked in the kitchen and Ivo scrounged around the house for more supplies. But what I remember the most was the snow, how untainted and untouched it appeared. The first snowfall of the season was my favorite. We would all go outside and play, even the adults would play like children. There were snowball fights and snow angels…running, laughing…it was pure."

"It sounds so simple." He murmured absentmindedly, her words creating vivid images that held nothing of prominence or affluence but seemed beautiful regardless. His mind once again envisioned that piece or coral, lost within the expanse of the paperweight, menial but potent. Just like a memory. His gaze turned toward her awaiting eyes, finding those very thoughts expressed in lithe sweeps of azure. Her smile widened.

"And that is why it was beautiful…because it was simple."

* * *

Onyx lids rose, unveiling blood red eyes dark from indolence, reflective of the sky above seemingly unbound by time. Fragments of a dream darkened those crimson orbs until they could be called nothing but sinister.

'_It's been so long since I've dreamed of her…'_

His eyes narrowed in distaste. It was atrocious to call this a memory, heresy to call it a dream. But there was no way to define such images without internal conflict. Classifying it as a memory meant it once happened…it was unalterable, like a scar. Classifying it as a dream meant it was an illusion, dispelled by the coming of light. In the end, he preferred the small comfort of calling it a dream, egotistic and idiotic as it was. At least that way he could pretend, if only for a second that it never happened.

He closed his eyes once more hoping to regain his wits, to dispel the inconsequential thoughts roaming through his mind. When he opens them again they are clear ruby glass, attentive and observant.

He tried to stand, finding with mild annoyance that his body was numb with lethargy and cold. He flexed his fingers on instinct, finding the thin cloth of his gloves had saved his fingers from complete frostbite and the layers of his shoes had protected his feet. The rest of him however was anesthetized.

With slow progress he managed to stand, the movement painful as blood circulated freely, awakening hibernating muscles with a sharp, bothersome prickling. He stood there for a few moments, pawing at the ground with his foot to bring needed heat and mobility to his legs. Once he was certain he could move without flailing like an imbecile he made his way toward the railing surrounding the roofs perimeter.

Crimson eyes scanned the area below, taking stock of any irregularity. It was a primal instinct, one of self-preservation that spurred the habit. He didn't like to be caught unaware, especially if it was because of his own negligence. Carelessness meant death and he would rather pride himself in shrewdness than in idiocy.

The howl of a stray dog captured his attention, a shout of caution to others of its pack. He listened for a few moments, taking note of the crescendo in pitch before it swiftly silenced, leaving a haunting beauty afterward. The strays were the ones who seemed to understand the mechanics, hazards and safeguards of the city. Listening to their wisdoms meant survival when the unforeseen came and he'd learned a long time ago about analyzing and interpreting the signs.

His gaze rolled over the streets, catching sight of the thinning crowd, made scarce by the shifting weather and the moons recent appearance. The last of the straggling children make their way home, businesses close, lights dim before they expire completely, leaving only the fabricated light of the street lamps. In the distance he can hear bells from the local church, bells churning out a predetermined rhythm that sounded very much like a hymn. Nine chimes and he knew what time it was, his position in the misplaced timeline.

He begins to turn, finding nothing of concern when his eyes catch hold of an irregularity…irregular because it is familiar. A pelt of the most vibrant rose color caught hold of the golden light of a streetlamp, shattering the hedonistic darkness trying to envelop her. From his position he could see the way her shadow played against the wall looming over her, casting oblong images that were enhanced by a random car headlight. A coat of scarlet lined with white fur at the collar, knee high snow boots accompanying a short cut burgundy dress, emerald scarf that accentuated striking jade eyes. It was impossible not to remember her regardless of how much time had passed since their last encounter.

Her form disappeared behind a passing truck before he saw her again, waiting for a changing light to cross the street. He jumped onto the buildings edge, following her form with both his eyes and his body. He wasn't sure why he hadn't already turned around, purging her from his mind like he had the rest of the city but he found himself interested in her destination. If only for a little while he would humor his curiosity.

He trekked rooftop after rooftop, following her through alleyways and intersections until she came to rest before a display window of a dilapidated building. The stop was sudden and his first instinct was to crouch, hands splayed over hard concrete in an attempt to support his body weight.

'_Does she sense something?'_

His ears bristled, trying to pick up any irregular sound while his eyes surveyed the area below. He could find nothing in the air currents, neither scent or sound and all that met his eyes was darkness. If there were any enemies below they were low wind and his position didn't afford him any advantage.

Whether or not she was in trouble was none of his concern. He'd parted ways with that component of his life and all involved in it. Life in seclusion had afforded him a rare chance at peace of mind. To shatter that now would be imprudent. It was a logical conclusion, one unbiased by emotion.

Unfortunately, there _was _emotion…in a sense. He owed her, for memories unlocked, promises kept. It was a debt that ran deeper than a labeled sentiment. It was saving him…from himself.

With a growl at his own stupidity he jumped, ignoring the piercing wind made even more poignant by his sudden plunge. With a reflexive twist of his body he righted himself, using an acute sense of balance and flexibility to land on his feet. It was a skill he was sure had been ingrained to him at some point, either for preservation or protection.

With a single movement he rose from his crouched position, eyes glancing toward the small body before him. There was a split second in which his eyes met hers within the display window before she abruptly turned, the sound of shattering crystal the only palpable resonance.

Her face had lost none of its youth, age seeming to make her appear more innocent than the usual cynicism that came with the passage of time. Her eyes held wisdom, an ever-present virtue he'd long overlooked until their final encounter in that isolated laboratory so long ago. And now those large jade eyes were wide with surprise, face etched with fear.

"…Sh…Shadow" she gasped, hand gripping the thick fabric of her scarf, directly over the erratic heartbeat that stole her breath.

It had been a long time since someone had called him that, bestowed him with an identity, a purpose spanning the length of a single gasp. He looked down, catching sight of glittering shards like the stars swell in ire. An ornament, shaped like an angel lies broken between them, fallen from the small bag he'd never noticed encircled in her arms.

Shadows were never meant to touch beauty...to touch another's life. Devastation was all that would ever result from such a meeting, destruction of the beautiful and the untainted, of the lines that separated the pure from the flawed.

His orbs briefly glanced behind her, toward the display window. Behind the glass sat an opulently carved shrine, a memorial marking a passage in history, the beginning of faith and promise, where all fables began with elaborate words that poured from devoted hearts in both speech and text.

The reason she stopped. Not because of foreshadowed danger or intuitive self-protection in the face of adversity. Not because of his imagined specters or treacherous enemies. Simply his stupidity, born of a jaded mind and practiced caution.

Breaking away from the intricacies of the shrine he turned, dispelling the awkward silence that impregnated the air between them. It seemed better, for his own piece of mind as well as hers that he simply vanish, severing whatever connection he may have made. It was his impulsive nature that drove him to this…he should have known better.

Shadows aren't meant to wander the world of the living.

He began to walk away, already set on abolishing this encounter from his mind when he heard the sound of a sharp breath and the searing warmth of a searching hand on his shoulder.

"Shadow…wait!"

Instinctively he flinched, unused to contact in any tangible form. With a swift, calculated movement he shrugged his shoulders, casting off her incisive paw filled with warmth, a ripple in the reality he has set for himself. He wouldn't turn back…there was nothing for him in those jade eyes or in the promises preached by the sumptuous shrine of marble. There was only the sense that he had crossed a boundary he'd promised never to tread.

Abrasive wind kissed his flesh, cooling the searing touch from her paw. The familiar cold swathed him, a barrier he hoped would deter her. The familiar sense of numbness shifted his world into balance. And once again he felt alone, the shadow that swayed in the muted mantra of the leaves or listened to the fractured moonlight, sensual haunting…burning. He was the predator…without a name or rationale. He simply existed, nothing more, nothing less.

It didn't take him long to register the prowling footsteps, an imposing and threatening serenade that struck his awakened senses. His muscles tightened in vigilance, his fangs bearing themselves in ferocity. It was the instinctual impulse, the thrive that allowed him to endure. And in that second, regardless of age or gender, all that mattered was the instinct of survival.

His fists clenched before he pivoted on the heel of his foot, a feral snarl escaping as he caught the blunt end of a weapon, stopping it in mid attack. His eyes traveled the short distance between himself and his adversary…only to find shadowed jade. His growl lost some of its intensity, eventually dying away completely to be replaced by astonishment.

With a shake of his head he grasped the head of the hammer, knowing it would be ineffective and hazardous to try and brush off the attack. Instead he begins to pull, noticing with minute satisfaction the surprise in those emerald eyes before the weapon is wretched from her grasp. With a gasp of anger she tried to reach for it but he managed to sidestep her, finding lack of patience and understanding do not bode well on the mind.

"Give me back my hammer." She cried, striding forward to try and reclaim it from him a second time. But her lack of fleetness gives her a pressing disadvantage and even before she can end the sentence he has already moved away, leaving her to seethe over her own inability.

"You're in no position to negotiate." He growled, unable to keep his previous animosity veiled. He isn't given much time to elaborate before she came toward him, hands reaching toward the weapon in his grasp. Instead of moving away as was his original plan he simply raised the hammer above his head, taunting her with its closeness. It is a childish move, one that affords him no advantages but when she comes to stand before him, raised on the tips of her boots in an attempt to reach her beloved weapon it almost makes the action seem…intimate, like friends.

'_You're thinking again. I hope they're pleasant thoughts'_

An unguarded moment shattered his concentration and without much effort she managed to reclaim her weapon, minute surprise at his negligence. There was a silent pause between them and she could see the darkness that jaded his crimson eyes, like the clouds eclipsed the sun. It made him appear distant, bitter and her first instinct was to move away. She knew she had treaded on something better left obscured.

"Why did you attack me?"

She paused in her observations, slightly surprised at the controlled demeanor in which he spoke. His composure was resolute, unnerving in its intensity. For a second she simply stared at him in bewilderment, trying to differentiate between the shadow that veiled its truths and the hedgehog that subsists in lies.

The heat of crimson orbs brings her back from her reverie and, with a small blush at her rude and rather blunt analysis of him; she decides to answer his question.

"Don't blame me. I tried to be nice. You were the one who acted like a jerk." She responded, her voice teetering between annoyance and anger, though in retrospect it always seemed one fueled the other. She shook her head, a sigh escaping her lips and observed with mild interest the way in which it took form, vapor coiling through the air before evaporating, only to be joined seconds later by an exhaled breath. "It seems like the only way I can ever get anyone's attention is to beat them half to death. I'm not sure why I thought you would be any different."

He huffed, attracting curious emerald orbs which crimson eyes simply refused to meet. A dramatic gale nicked his skin, the discomfort seeming to slightly overshadow all other present emotions. It was a distraction he was thankful for, a reason to move that was valid. From the corner of his eye he could see her tremble, the dress she wore leaving her legs exposed to the bitter wind. He remained rooted, half expecting her to say exactly why she wanted his attention, the other half expecting her to simply walk away. But the Rotating on the heel of his shoe he walked away, the mythical sound of another strays howl reminding him of the city's dangers.

"Children shouldn't wander after dark" he whispered, the words escaping his mouth in elegant brushstrokes avariciously swallowed by the night. For a second, he almost believed his words had been lost, entrapped by rouge shafts of moonlight and scornful gales. But when the sound of an angry gasp fills the space between them he knows his words have been swept into the ears of those for whom they were intended.

"Why you little…" she seethes, gripping her hammer vehemently. Had he actually called her a child? The very thought made her blood boil. Bad enough he ignored her after nearly sending her into cardiac arrest, now he had the nerve to patronize her.

'_Fat chance' _

Picking up the small motley bag she'd left near the display window she followed in the dark hedgehogs footsteps, determined to show the sanctimonious creature who was the child. And damn all those who tried to stand in her way.

It didn't take him long to distinguish the atypical echo of a second pair of footsteps directly behind him. A soft growl rose in his throat, the sound overshadowed by a passing aircraft that briefly shielded the moon, throwing equilibrium into chaos. For a second time that night he wondered why he had not yet left. It would be simple to lose her, his speed and agility far outweighing hers. The rooftops were perfect shelters…there was no reason to remain. So why was he so reluctant to leave?

The hymn of the night called him, lulling him back into nonexistence. For a moment he lost touch, becoming the very shadows that gave him his name. Memories flooded back, of moments spent behind the veil of darkness, perched on thick branches of proud, graceful trees, within the shadowed darkness of the city's alleys, in junkyards, rooftops, abandoned warehouses, decrepit windowsills… all the while observing the creatures that walked beneath the speckled skies kissed by both radiance and obscurity. And then the panic would come, the sudden, unexplainable urge to scream at these creatures, to prove his existence.

_'If I scream, will they hear me? Will they see me?'_

And the desperation would escalate with each passing second, each moment forgotten in the mist of laughter and movement. Each instant was replaced by another, more miniscule space of time before it was replaced again, each breath he acquired, each thought, each sound, each heartbeat irrelevant. One more second has gone by and no one has realized the shadows are stirring.

_'Look at me…'_

Children raced away from their mothers, playing games under the clairvoyant sun. One child holds a prized possession, blatantly flaunting it at the other children who follow suit, intent on attaining what was deliberately placed before them.

'_I exist…'_

Lovers walk beneath the cherry blossoms, hands entwined as the love they harbor is blessed by endless showers of rose colored leaves. Laughter is exchanged, beauty is admired and kisses are stolen, all locked within the memory of a single petal.

_'I'm alive…'_

Tears are shed, filling the hollows made by footprints of predecessors. A casket is carried by a few husky creatures, their faces somber and respectful as they lead the long procession of mourners toward the final resting place. Wreaths and flowers draped like a cloak over burnished wood mark a concluding farewell.

_'LOOK AT ME!'_

But no one ever did. The shadow would recede, finding…understanding its place and the mantra his kind lived by.

_'Look but never touch'_

It was those insensible, irrational moments that he feared the most. Lapses in which he yearned to be acknowledged, to touch the crystal paperweight without fear it would shatter. It was foolishness that drove him to crave the aura of others, to want to be inscribed in their memories. To be a part of the world even if it led to his own downfall. And it was in that moment, observed by the prowling crows and corporeal moon that he realized exactly why he was still here, allowing himself to be seen, observed, acknowledged.

He'd opened the floodgates of his own yearning, allowed himself to pierce the realm of the living, bask in the light. He'd touch the life of another but not in the form of a shadow, the compliant, unwilling observer, a silent predator. No, he'd touched her life completely. He'd broken the shadows mantra.

He'd made a connection to Amy Rose…

…and now the barriers were broken.

* * *

Silence seized the night's abundant clamor, bringing serenity to the moon kissed streets and houses. Remorse and oblivion were quelled by enduring silence, a passive cloak on darkness. But for Shadow it was irrationally unsettling. He'd never trespassed the outskirts of the commercial region of the city, acquainted with the flurry of movement and noise. The captivating calm of the small, intimate neighborhood was unexplored territory, a fact that disturbed the ebony hedgehog. If he didn't know where he was then he was susceptible to attack without advantage of familiarity. And now that he was protecting not only himself but the rose colored hedgehog, it seemed paramount that he observe his surroundings.

Crimson colored orbs ceased their scrutiny, casting a sidelong glance at the female hedgehog before him. Sometime during their excursion Amy had ceased to lag behind Shadow, instead coming to stand alongside him and often wandering ahead, exploring the mysteries pooling the creases of the concrete sidewalks and sturdy houses. Shadow made sure to watch over her lest her innocent investigation wind up getting them killed. The cosmos only knew how this naïve creature had yet to be harmed but reminiscing on her acquaintances, namely the blue faker and his band of associates he had some inkling as to why. Besides, he knew that whether the others realized it or not Amy had the prowess and strength necessary for endurance. Her previous attack had shown him that much.

Rhythmic footsteps pursued them down the long stretch of concrete before it faltered, the tempo broken. The peculiarity pierced Shadow's contemplations and immediately carmine colored orbs were transfixed on Amy, wondering what had caused the rose colored hedgehog to stop.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Amy breathed, the underlying admiration in her tone giving her question a whimsical air. She couldn't help but rush toward one of the trees lining the path, observing the fathomless lights wrapped like thick, celestial stars around the entire expanse of the tree. Like crystal fireflies or shimmering pearls they were beautiful, wrapped around long, elegant branches, sturdy trunks and gnarling roots. Her emerald eyes were alive with their reflective color and the smile on her lips told of her delight.

The sound of shoes scraping concrete, their sudden halt and the sensation of warmth alerted her of Shadow's presence. She waited for a few moments, expecting verbal appreciation or if nothing else muted approval. But when her eyes caught hold of his there was no pleasure or admiration, only dark hostility and revulsion. Her smile faltered.

"Shadow?"

He turned around, movement made forceful, inelegant by anger. Amy felt despair tear at her mind. What had she done? Her mind searched in vain for some sort of indication, finding nothing worthy enough of upsetting Shadow. Her gaze turned toward the ornamented tree, wondering briefly if this had been the cause of his fury. She had no time to speculate on that assumption. Already the ebony hedgehog was merely a fragment pieced together into the dark ambience, like the shard of a mural. She rushed after him, briefly acknowledging the decorative fence that stood as a border between the urban housing and the park.

Emerald orbs searched blindly through the darkness, catching hold of the violent streak of crimson staining his quills, arms and legs. She slowed, her panting gasps emerging in small, fluid clouds that glittered under the arbitrary streaks of moonlight. She took the time to recover, observing the onyx hedgehog. Indecision clutched her. Should she go near him? She'd seen his anger before, his raw power. He could easily allow that emotion to obscure his judgment, to hurt her in his frustration. Yet inexplicably she couldn't help but feel that he wouldn't. Their encounters, brief as they were had afforded her rare glimpses of his mercy, his restraint and discipline. No, he wouldn't hurt her. Taking a deep breath she strode forward until she was before him, underneath the haunting branches of a willow.

Moments passed in uncomfortable silence and Amy couldn't find the words she wanted to utter, or him to hear. Her gaze stole a brief glance at the ground, finding the fragile remains of a leaf, withered and dead. Placing her bag against the tree trunk she bent down, her fingertips brushing the coarse surface briefly before she picked it up, cradling it in her palm when a piece broke off, falling to the floor only to shatter like glass. She briefly gazed at the discolored leaf, random thoughts given unconscious voice.

"A leaf holds fathomless memory, witness to existence and destruction. They remember declarations of love, a baby's first steps, the first rainfall of spring, the glittering sunset…and they also remember the awful, the destruction of its kindred, the pollution of the lake, the killing of the animals. They are the willow's memories, grasped tightly in an effort to remember where others forget, regardless of how those memories might pain them. And then, slowly, they begin to fall, shed from the tree that has housed them. They fade out of existence, the last survivors of ancient tales and infamous legends…only to be reborn once again, simple husks that will restock themselves with new memories. The trees are able to shed the good and the bad and start over. Don't you wish we could do that Shadow? To start over so that we can move on when the pain is just too much?"

No response came, no movement to show acknowledgement or even disdain. Her emerald eyes turned upward, gazing at the stoic face curtained by oblong shadows, eyes expressionless as they gazed at the leaf held in her palms. A question surged forward, unable to be quelled by better judgment.

"Shadow…why?"

A cruel, bitter smile curved the thin line of his mouth, giving him an air of malice that made her quills bristle. But when emerald met crimson all she saw was the shattering fissures of his façade, the mask he wore so expertly. His eyes clouded with memory, regret, anger…pain. He was in pain, trapped in a malicious delusion.

"This was the day…the day she died." He whispered as if speaking to some invisible specter, a vengeful spirit seeking retribution. Amy remained silent, out of respect, maybe even fear. She'd treaded dangerous territory, opened the floodgates of emotions and memories sealed away for more than half a century. She was his confidant, the silent cleric who listened, unbiased to heartfelt confession and sin. His savior and executioner.

Silently she willed him to go on but she doubted she needed to. Now was his punishment, to relive tragedy.

"The planets government wanted to see the fruit of the professor's labor, the promise made flesh of the first immortal creature endowed with the power of chaos. It would be his first descent from the colony in years…he wanted Maria and I to go with him. I remember how happy she was…how she reminisced about winter, snow…the thing called Christmas and all it ever meant to her. And then they came…the very day we were to depart for the planet and killed her..."

'_The first snowfall of the season was my favorite. We would all go outside and play, even the adults would play like children. There were snowball fights and snow angels…running, laughing…it was pure'_

"…the day she died…the day of rebirth…it all seems like a twisted irony doesn't it?" Shadow asked, haunted crimson trapping emerald. Amy felt her insides coil.

'_The reason he despises the ornamental trees…the lights…Christmas…all because of her. Today was the day she left him alone to bear her cross.'_

Years of contempt, of loathing, of silent suffering had twisted him into this hollow creature that lived of the perverse pleasure of inner torment. He was breaking at the seams…she couldn't let him fall.

"Do you think she'd want this Shadow? For you to suffer this way. Is that why she sacrificed herself?"

Crimson eyes narrowed, pain replaced by rage. Amy knew she was breaking all the rules, judging when she was only meant to listen. But if he wanted absolution from sin he needed forgiveness…not from Amy but from himself.

"How dare you speak of things you don't understand!" he seethed, hand forcefully wrapping around Amy's wrist in an attempt at intimidation, a forceful expression of his feelings…maybe even a fearful warning. He wanted her to stop…she knew she had to keep going.

"No…how dare you desecrate her memory! You continue to reminisce about the past, to see the blood on your hands and condemn yourself…condemn her. Because of it you don't think you're worth it do you? Worth knowing, worth accepting…worth loving. You hide in the darkness so you won't hurt others but all you're doing is hurting yourself. Shadow…you're defiling her memory."

His hand fell away, the bruising hold dispelled. Amy nursed the tender flesh though her eyes never parted from his. A shuddering breath ripped through him, carmine orbs alive with emotion. He was crumbling, the memories that served as a barrier between him and all others…those walls were coming down, stone that bore his blood disintegrated beneath the emerging shafts of light.

"Shadow…please, don't tie her down to earthly defilement. Blood, misery, tears…regrets stain your memories until all that's left are withering pieces of nightmares. They tear at the very fiber of your sanity. Please Shadow…do it for her. Live, laugh, cry, mourn where she could not and then move on. Every time you corrupt her memory she dies a little bit more. You're sentencing her, tying her spirit like a dove in a cage. Let her move on...if you love her, set her free."

Shadow tried to speak, to find the words that would dispute her accusations, contradict her observations but nothing came. Dreams, memories…he barely remembered her face without remembering blood, rarely considered a time in which her smile was pure, not marred by pain. Infancy lay forgotten; their laughter was replaced by screams. There was nothing.

He had forgotten her.

He leaned back against the thick bark of the tree, trying to regain balance. His eyes rose to meet hers in understanding, in regret. How had he allowed this to happen, to forget the one thing that allowed him to continue to live? Had he truly dishonored her, destroyed all the lessons she'd taught him? He didn't know…he needed time…he needed to remember.

A small jolt of cold caught her unaware and slightly jumped, momentarily breaking her connection with the ebony hedgehog. Emerald eyes turned upward, catching sight of soft crystals falling like glass from the heavens. On instinct she outstretched her palm, catching an errant snowflake and watching as perfection died, seeping into the material of her gloves.

Impulsively she grasped his hand, ignoring the surprised look he cast her and held his palm in her own, watching as he gazed at the snow that softly fell, peppering his quills, fitting into the creases of his paw before melting, only to have another take its place.

"Through you do her memories live…through you do her desires, happiness exist. Don't allow your anger to deform the beauty of your friendship. Let go of it and be reborn…just like the willow" Amy ended, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"You make it sound so simple" he whispered, his eyes never parting from the fragile crystal now lining both their palms.

"And that is why it was beautiful…because it was simple."

Crimson eyes rose in surprise, catching sight of emerald. Amy squeezed the hand tenderly before breaking away. She'd done all she could…the rest was his to decide. But Shadow was a survivor, the ultimate lifeform. All he needed was someone to remind him that he was mortal…and that it was okay to be.

Reaching for the emerald scarf around her collar she unsettled it from her shoulders, reaching out to enclose it around his neck. She picked up her bag, and before she could think better of it, leaned up to kiss his cheek, internally smiling at the flush that stained his cheeks.

"Merry Christmas Shadow" she whispered, making her way back down the cobbled path. An errant wind rippled the material of her clothing, and she could have sworn she'd heard his whisper, one of uncertainty, maybe even acceptance. A smile danced across her lips, undaunted by the bitter cold.

'_Merry Christmas Amy'_

* * *

I'm planning on writting a Chapter Two but the truth is I hate this chapter. I don't know if I should continue or not so...you guys tell me what you think. Should I continue? Regardless of how it goes I wish you all a Happy Holidays and thank you for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there everyone. Nxy here with Chapter 2 of Simplicity. Sorry I'm so late with the upload but unfortunately my internet connection was down and a trip to Puerto Rico didn't give me the chance to fix the problem. I just got back yesterday and was finally able to getit back. But because of it I missed my Christmas deadline and now the entire setting of the story is kind of odd. I hope you guys will still like it regardless of the fact its not Christmas anymore. I tried my best on it though it still came out badly but I tried.

I sincerely want to thank of of those who reviewed. Your kind words and encouragement made meget off my lazy butt and update.I'm sorry I can't personally thank all of you here but I heard it was against the rules and I don't want my story to be reported (but when has that stopped me before?) Still, I'm trying to be a good girl...what?...don't look at me like that! Just go read the story.

Disclaimer: Heh, I knew I forgot something in the last chapter. Well, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its afformentioned characters and I probably never will insert disappointed sigh here.

* * *

Simplicity Chapter 2

A satiated sigh overrode the effervescence of the small fire within the hearth, flames licking greedily at the trimly split firewood feeding its essence. Contented emerald eyes gazed at their achievement, observing short, broad oval leaves in pairs along a woody stem, waxy white berries in a large cluster that made it appear like pearls trapped in olive silk. She'd always loved mistletoe, another concept romanticized beyond recognition. But that was fine, she'd always been a romantic at heart. What was one more impractical notion?

Treading down the step ladder lying in-between the mahogany doorframe she turned, her gaze rolling over the interior of her new home. It was only recently that she had moved into the cabin near the outskirts of Grand Metropolis, a pleasing contrast from the confined, polluted apartments within the city. This would be her first Christmas in her new home; the party hosted tonight both in commemoration of the oncoming holiday and celebration of her new residence.

A sense of nostalgia gripped her as she observed the burnished wooden floors, the stone hearth facing the foyer, the walls made of brick…the reason she'd fallen in love with the cabin. Memories flooded back, the same scene altered by the sight of her mother, a petite scarlet hedgehog of thirty-two summers sitting in an aged rocking chair before the fire, fragments of an old hymn escaping her from time to time as she meticulously worked on the crimson stockings that would hang from the fireplace. Her father, a lean silver hedgehog of thirty-five summers always sat opposite her on a tall-backed wooden chair, reading from his newspaper in contemplative silence. It was a scene engraved into her memory, of a time in which she was an infant lying in her crib, the hearths warmth the only saving grace from the vicious cold outside. Yes, they hadn't had much, work was time consuming and Christmas was often a disappointment. But it gave her something she was infinitely grateful for. It taught her humility, appreciation, conformity…virtues she doubted she would have learned quite as vigorously without her humble upbringing.

Her gaze turned toward the Christmas tree situated within the corner, far enough away from the hearth so that the immediate threat of fire was diminished but close enough so that its gentle golden glow could wash over the delicate mould-blown colored glass of the Christmas ornaments, crimson colored ribbons, banded candy canes, stringed metallic pearls and fairy lights elegantly adorning the needle like leaves of the evergreen Christmas tree.

She smiled wistfully, remembering her previous indecision regarding they type of tree she wanted. Her first choice had been an artificial tree, stemming from years of prohibition by her previous landlord when it came to real ones. It was an understandable concern, the fear of potential fire easily spread by the dried leaves and bark of real trees and so she'd never had a qualm about it. But as soon as she'd seen the striking evergreens flanking the lake, their leaves bleached with snow, icicles forming near their tips like gemstone tears did she remember the only Christmas tree her parents had brought home. It was a withered little thing, most of its branches discarded leaving only large patches of repellent brown bark. It was in no way glamorous but it didn't have to be. For Amy, a child born with nothing but her parent's promise of protection, love and fealty it was more than she'd ever wanted, than she'd ever hoped for. It was perfect. And now, fifteen summers later the impression remained etched into her heart, tied to recollection. She'd decided to take the evergreen instead and decorate it the way she'd seen Vanilla do it…the way she'd always wished she and her mother could have done it.

Emerald orbs focused, ebbing away the last remaining traces of memory. What ifs are always a small comfort, an indulgence as sweet as chocolate. And once it is gone, all that's left is the craving, the dissatisfaction and the bitter taste of what once was. Amy tried not to dwell too much on them.

Her gaze reached the narrow conic crown near the top, bare save for the ribbon near the tip. Amy sighed, reaching out to unsettle the scarlet ribbon and place it on one of the lower branches. No matter how much she tried she could never find an adequate decoration for the top of the tree. The ribbon had been her last hope but it too seemed insufficient. She thought back briefly toward the ceramic angel she'd bought for just that purpose. Skillfully made, meticulously painted and decorated it had been the perfect centerpiece for the tree. That was, until it met its untimely demise thanks to the ebony hedgehog.

'_Shadow'_

Amy shook her head, trying to clear away her wandering thoughts but it couldn't be helped. Memories of their last encounter would claim her thoughts, leaving her to contemplate about his whereabouts, his welfare. She'd left him to recollect the pieces of his life, his memories. She often wondered if it was a wise choice to leave him alone. Maybe he needed someone to talk to, to help him unload the burden. But in the end, her reservations would always be sated with the thought that it wasn't Cream or Tails she was worrying about. It was Shadow, the taciturn, resolute hedgehog whose pride wouldn't have allowed her to get close. She could only hope that sanity and friendship would withstand guilt and turmoil.

The rhythmic pulse of the mantle clock brought her back from her contemplation, the highly ornate timepiece of ormolu, porcelain and wood engravings displaying the current time. She swore under her breath, rushing toward the staircase and making her way upstairs and into her room. Without much deliberation she took off her crimson robe, silk nightgown and woolen socks, her usual attire when she was at home without the risk of company or outdoor activity. Quickly grabbing her towel she stepped into the cream colored bathroom, shivering slightly at the floors chill that slowly crept its way up her body. She was thankful for the warm water, allowing the heated droplets to graze her pelt and take the prevalent cold away.

An hour later she stepped out, towel wrapped around her rose tinted fur and quills though even the thick material couldn't stop the beads of water from falling onto the tiled floor below. She made her way toward her bed, finding her attire neatly displayed upon smooth sheets. She picked up the dress, replacing the yielding material of the towel for the scarlet silk of her dress, the collar lined with snow white fur that caressed her throat and muzzle. Her boots came next, the fur lining harmonizing with the dress. A cherry colored ribbon replaced the usually bulky headband, leaving most of her nearly dry bangs in wild disarray. She gazed tentatively into the mirror, unsure if the attire was too reminiscent of her usual clothing but something about it seemed different, much more vibrant, appropriate…festive. Her fingers brushed the fur lining the collar, warm and compliant beneath her touch. She smiled, remembering the nervous look Cream had given her when she opened the box to discover the dress. The doe had spent so much time making the outfit for her…how could she not love it?

Satisfied with her appearance she made her way downstairs, taking notice of the time and happy to see she'd finished before the appointed hour. She walked toward the kitchen, the scent of oatmeal, cinnamon and apples an overwhelming aroma that immersed her in its spiciness. She carefully picked up the metallic pans from the counter, delicate fragrance of the gingersnaps heating her face. Next came the oatmeal, chocolate chip, pecan and any and all combinations of the three. Amy placed the trays neatly on the living room table next to the already cooled pies and candy cane.

Originally Amy had planned on cooking a large dinner in celebration. It seemed appropriate the host provide sufficient food for her guests. But after Cream told her most of the others would eat _before_ coming over, it seemed like a waste. So instead she made small treats, namely for the more boisterous of the lot.

Once everything was set up she gave a quick scan, making sure nothing was out of place. With nothing more to do she sat down on the couch and waited, her gaze briefly grazing the mantle clock.

'_7: 30'_

Now all that was left was to wait.

* * *

By 8:30, the tranquility of the Rose household was shattered, alive with the sound of serendipitous laughter, soft metrical music and excited murmur. And at the core of the merriment stood Amy Rose who never allowed herself to be invisible for too long. If there was one thing she truly missed about the city it was her friends. Before the move it was rare to find her apartment vacant, always active with movement and merriment, usually from Cream and Vanilla, sometimes from Tails and least often than not Knuckles. She had loved every moment of it. Solitude was not a feeling she was accustomed to, not since her friends entered her life. But tonight would reconnect severed relations. After all, there was only so much a telephone call could do…she missed the real thing.

The chime of the doorbell merged briefly with the soft crescendo of the holiday tune drifting through the house. Amy placed the empty cookie pan on the sink, motioning for Big to take a new pan from the oven as she wandered toward the door. Smoothing out the fold of her dress she opened the door, only to be assailed by a bundle of fawn who coincidentally had two very adorable rabbit ears.

"Hello Cream" Amy laughed, returning the embrace of her dear friend. The doe lifted her head from the crook of Amy's throat, a broad smile playing on her young face. Amy returned the gesture, looking over Cream's head toward her parents, an elegantly dressed Vanilla and a grinning Vector. "Pleasure to see you again Vanilla, Vector."

"The pleasure is all ours Amy. My, what a beautiful home you have" Vanilla responded, gaze turned toward the windows imprinted with small transparent decorations and the gentle, periodic twinkle of the fairy lights. She turned toward her mate who nodded.

"Yeah kid…you did an awesome job"

Cream turned around, a mock expression of offense on her face. Vector cast her a quizzical glance and Cream sighed, tapping her foot on the porch flooring, unsettling arbitrary beads of snow. "She didn't do it alone you know."

Confusion ebbed away from his orbs, replaced by a broad, toothy grin. Reaching over he ran his palm over her russet tresses, a teasing look of apology on his face. "Sorry Creamy Cream…_both_ of you did an awesome job." He corrected, disheveling her mane in mischievous play. Cream swatted his hand away, a predatory smile on her lips as she stalked toward the crocodile.

"Dad" she whispered, a lighthearted warning in her tone. Without preamble she lunge, tackle Vector from the front. The crocodile anticipated the pounce, grunting at the impact before he found his footing, chuckling at the doe's antics. Vanilla laughed and Amy couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

She had to admit that at first, this had all seemed like an implausible dream, especially to the crocodile. For all his control and arrogance in his profession he held no such virtues when it came to women, namely Vanilla. For five years he'd merely remained as the family friend, never daring to trespass the role of both companion and guardian. It came to a point where even Amy had grown tired of watching the emotional ping pong. In the end, she and the remainder of the Chaotix set up a few "chance encounters" between the rabbit and crocodile. Gradually both became acquainted with each other on a more personal level.

And the rest was history.

"So, how have things been going Vanilla?" Amy questioned, stepping aside to allow them to enter before closing the door, unable to keep a bitter gale from piercing the warmth of the cabin. Vanilla unzipped her coat, placing it on the protruding hook of the coat rack before turning toward her family, taking their coats as well.

"It's very well honey, a bit hectic with all of the Christmas preparations and the agency. How about you Amy? How have things been going with your new home? Are you eating well? Is it too cold? Oh honey, you look a bit pale. I knew it wasn't a good idea to let you move out here." Vanilla mumbled, palm on Amy's forehead in concerned observation. Amy gently grabbed the rabbit's wrist, moving it away.

"I'm fine Vanilla…don't worry so much." She chuckled, smiling at the skepticism in the rabbits honey orbs. "Besides, I still have the emergency numbers, first aid kit, pyrotechnic flares, emergency rations, camouflage tent, flashlights, cell phone…I doubt even the International Strategy for Disaster Reduction is this well prepared."

Cream giggled at her mother's bashful expression and even Vector joined in, wrapping his arms around Vanilla.

"That's my mate…always one step ahead."

"Make that a whole flight of stairs" Cream snorted, earning a warning look from her mother. But even Vanilla couldn't suppress a chuckle at her daughter's remark.

"What about you Cream? How are you doing?"

Creams ears perked, orbs moving away from the silent murmur of her parents to catch hold of emerald. "I'm fine. Schools been a bit tough but as soon as the semesters over dad promised to take me to Twinkle Park as my reward. I can't wait." Cream ended, excitement laced within each syllable. Amy grinned, wrapping an arm around Creams shoulders to bring her closer.

"Just make sure not to eat before going on the rollercoaster. We don't need a repeat of last year" Amy warned in a sagely tone, one Cream didn't buy for a second.

"You just love bringing that up don't you?"

"Every chance I get" Amy smirked, avoiding a playful punch before taking her hand, leading them toward the living room. The rose hedgehog couldn't help but feel as if something were missing. It took a moment for the realization to dawn on her, her eyes instinctively seeking out chocolate orbs.

"Hey Cream…where's Cheese?"

Cream's smile slightly faltered, a shard of worry dimming her vivacious eyes.

"He caught a nasty cold yesterday. I spent the whole night with him after the fever hit. He woke up a bit more lively this morning but I'm still worried. I wasn't going to come but mom told me Gemerl would take care of everything." She ended, seeking her mother's eyes for reassurance. Vanilla nodded in empathy, placing a gentle hand on the rabbits shoulder. Amy smiled in understanding, squeezing the doe's hand, an action that spurred a smile from Cream.

Amy always made sure to inquire about the doe's welfare, mainly out of concern but also for personal observation. Although Amy knew the crocodile would never harm either Cream or Vanilla, she liked to stay current. Besides, she'd made a vow before Vector that if he ever harmed Cream or Vanilla she would personally skin his hide and make a beautiful pair of boots and matching purse. Whatever was left she would gladly give to Big for bait…needless to say, the crocodile had one more mortal fear before the day was through.

The sound of a wounded howl perforated the air, drawing inquiring gazes and roaming attentions toward the adjoining kitchen. With an apologetic smile Amy excused herself, motioning toward the sofa. Cream and Vanilla took a seat while Vector wandered toward his partners, the remaining members of the Chaotix.

Amy's calm demeanor transformed into one of trepidation as she wandered toward the kitchen. Inconceivable horrors danced before her eyes and she almost stopped in her advance, debating on whether she should risk personal health for the sake of obligation. Shaking her head at the inevitable she traversed the remainder of the distance, entering the kitchen Releasing a pent up breath she noted that nothing was visibly on fire, near detonation or uncontrollable. Emerald eyes gazed at the robust cat standing at the center of a mound of oatmeal cookies, the pan discarded in an awkward position behind him. Observing the upset look in the cats golden eyes and the row of fingers currently trapped in his mouth, Amy could imagine exactly what happened.

"Big…you didn't forget to use the oven mitts did you?"

His gaze lowered, shame etched into his features. Amy quickly tried to make amends, walking toward the small oak table near the far wall, exhibiting an assortment of treats. She picked up two gingersnaps, handing one to Big and the other to his amphibian comrade perched discreetly on his shoulder, a _ribbit _her thanks.

"It's okay Big, I can take care of it from here. Why don't you go to the living room? Cream's arrived and I know she'd love to see you again." She coaxed, watching with hidden amusement as his golden orbs lit up with delight.

"Really, Creamy Creams here? You hear that Froggy? Let's go say hi to our friend."

Froggy croaked in acquiescence, grasping his companion firmly as the cat bounded out of the kitchen, injury forgotten at the promise of companionship. Amy shook her head, kneeling to pick up the soiled cookies and throwing them in the wastebasket. Grabbing the broom she cleared the floor of its remaining crumbs, picking up the pan and placing it in the sink with the rest of the dishes. Once she was done she exited the room, catching sight of an astounded Cream caught in Bigs crushing embrace.

Amy chuckled lightly, finding the cats innocence endearing. She knew that many interpreted Big's speech and often one-tracked thinking to mean idiocy and it caused her great sadness to know how undeserved their assumptions were. Big was inexperienced in the world of corporate influence and technological advancement. If nothing else she felt the cat should be admired. If only more were so virtuous in their thinking…the world would be a much better place.

Amy's gaze surveyed the living room, observing Charmy near the snack table, ingesting half of the treats at an incredible speed. Vector stood over him, trying to stop the already overexcited bee from going comatose. And hidden inconspicuously near the shadowed corner stood Espio, body taunt in vigilance as he inspected the room for possible intrusion.

'_Really, would it kill him to act normal?'_

Amy shook her head, unable to understand what it was that Cream saw in the chameleon. The rose hedgehog had never been one to condemn love based on trivialities such as age and if Cream liked him there must be merit…somewhere. But she knew that Cream would never make the first move. There was, after all the strong friendship/association Espio held with Vector and Amy doubted Vector would be too pleased to hear of his daughters crush.

'_Then again, it could be worse. At least it's not a perfect stranger…but a paranoid ninja's nothing to boast about.'_

Well, maybe paranoid was too strong of a word…overly cautious seemed much more appropriate. Amy imagined it had something to do with the ninja's nature, the constant awareness key to their success, their survival. After all, prudence was never a fault, only a virtue. But excess was just irritating.

Amy searched for Cream, meeting the rabbits gaze after a particularly animated sentence from Big. With a tilt of her head she motioned toward Espio but the doe quickly shook her head, a small blush covering her cheeks. Amy internally groaned.

'_Great. It's Vector all over again.'_

Her mind searched frantically for anything that could help, a sign, a hint…

'_A large blunt object would be nice'_

Emerald eyes sparkled with mischief, a smile seeping across her face. Oh no, she would never meddle in others affairs but intervention was often necessary, especially when both participants were about as willing as a rock.

With slow, measured steps she walked toward the ninja, trying to appear as unobtrusive as possible. Once she was close enough she nodded toward the chameleon who cast her a questioning glance, returning the nod with measured slowness.

"Hey Espio…do you think you could do me a favor?" Amy questioned, lacing her tone with just the right amount of pleading and distraught. Espio seemed wary of her, uncomfortable and Amy knew she would lose him if she didn't do something quickly. Meeting his gaze she gave her most humble stare, hoping that the sense of power would convince the chameleon to stay.

When the ninja nodded Amy internally smiled, fighting to keep control of her features. She didn't want to ruin it with her overconfidence.

"Well you see, it's about Cream. She's been searching for someone to teach her how to use her kunai but no one seems competent enough to instruct her. I know that you're knowledgeable in that area and was hoping maybe…you would teach her?"

"I don't have time to instruct anyone. Detective work is a full time job…an apprentice is not what I need right now. Besides, why does Vectors kid have throwing knives anyway?" Espio asked, eyes slightly narrowed in suspicion. Amy's smile never faltered, her mind coming up with any plausible lie.

"Last year I gave them to her…for her birthday. She told me she'd developed an interest in that field after seeing a documentary of spies and assassins in feudal Japan. She thought it was an interesting art form and with her natural nimbleness and flexibility, I thought it wouldn't be too farfetched of an idea." She covered, pleased with how she handled the situation. When Espio didn't protest she turned around, trying to conceal her smile.

"I hoped that you would be the one to teach her. I've seen your skill. With your instruction, Cream could become quite the little ninja. But on second thought… Knuckles could always educate her. He's pretty proficient in that field, what with being a black belt. I'm sure there's not that big of a difference…"

"Of course there's a difference! Karate, judo, kendo and most other martial arts were never practiced by the ninja. They were formalized in the late Edo period to Meiji period. Ninja's practiced a variant of jujutsu and kenjutsu, something the Guardian could never understand, let alone teach."

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, at least he's competent…I'm sure he'll teach her where you could not. Besides, I don't want to impede on your time. I mean, if you can't handle it..."

The rose hedgehog smiled at the sound of incensed footfalls, gaze following the chameleon as he made his way toward Cream. Without preamble he stepped before her, startling the doe. Whether he noticed the sentiment or not she couldn't tell but it didn't deter him from his purpose.

"Tomorrow, the Chaotix training room, three o'clock. Bring your kunai. Be late and we _will_ have serious problems." And with that the chameleon moved away, no explanation toward his sudden outburst. Cream's confused gazed traversed the distance to meet Amy's, her mouth forming inaudible words.

"Kunai?"

Amy smiled, shrugging her shoulders. She _had_ given Cream a knife set for her birthday. The fact that they were kitchen knives didn't mean anything. Okay, so she'd lied…a little. But she swore to everything above that she would get those two together, even if it killed them.

The carillon of the doorbell shattered her train of thoughts and she quickly crossed the threshold of her living room, blowing a kiss toward an irate looking Cream. She quickly opened the door, her smile losing its mirth. Her pulse quickened, blood thrumming through her veins at an implausible tempo. Emerald met emerald in muted silence before he advanced, arms wrapping around her body in greeting.

"Hey Ames. Sorry I'm late. Traffics murder, especially on Christmas Eve." He chuckled, letting go once she reciprocated the hug. His eyes suddenly widened in realization, hand reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a small box. "Sorry I can't stay, I gotta head over to Tails place. Mystic Ruins been bombarded by snowfall and if I don't start now I'll never get there."

Taking her hand in his gloved embrace he placed the box in her palm, closing her fingers over the adroitly wrapped present. He smiled in farewell, turning to leave when she suddenly called out to him, violently pulled from her stupor.

"Sonic, wait! Didn't you get it…my present?"

The cobalt hedgehog froze in mid step, his body tensing in indecipherable apprehension. With an audible sigh he turned, his face losing its rambunctious grin. Gesturing toward the trees near the boundary of her home he began to walk, his measured footsteps an oddity that set her on edge. Grabbing her coat from the coat rack she closed the door softly behind her, the winds bitter gusts causing continuous shivers to spread through her body.

By the time she reached Sonic he was standing beneath the bleached branches of the old elm that stood sentry before her home. The pure perfection of the mounted snow, so vibrant contrasted with the brittle, dark texture of the tree, accentuating each color to its fullness. The majestic fingers of each branch were decorated with long strand of frozen glass, sometimes in large clusters that resembled the petals of a flower.

Amy gazed at the magnificence of the tree, nature's delicate ornamentation beautiful.

"Amy…how long have we known each other?"

Amy's gaze descended down the tree's bark, coming to rest on expectant emerald eyes. Something about his gaze perturbed her, the orbs that so willingly convey emotion now indecipherable.

"Ten, maybe eleven years."

"It's been that little? .It feels like so much more. It feels as if I've known you for eternity…known all of you for eternity. It's odd, I can't truly remember a time before you guys. Maybe there was no past before you."

Images of her parents came unbidden, her mothers exhausted face always bearing a smile, the fragmented hymn her guide to sleep. She remembered her father, his usually quiet demeanor forgotten whenever she was around. Yes, there was a past, one that was often forgotten but never erased.

"Amy, you've been my friend for more than a decade. You've fought by my side, tended to my injuries; given me hope when all that was left was obscurity. I've grown into someone who has become aware, conscious of others, understanding…all because of you. You've been my guiding light Amy, the humility I've often disregarded in the heat of my own arrogance. And that's why I believed, truly hoped that maybe…I could learn to love you." He ended in a whisper, eyes cast toward the fairy lights glittering in the nearby window. With mild trepidation he reached into his coat pocket, withdrawing a small, inlaid box of gold, his thumb tracing the delicate curves of its designs.

"For years I've wandered, wondering who it is I return for…who guides me back from the brink of oblivion. Who do I strive for, who makes me complete? And I've realized that as much as I wanted it to be you, as much as I hoped that time and contact would bring the feelings you've always sought, the least that I could give you…I realize now that…you're not the one."

Emerald eyes turned toward disheartened orbs laden with tears despite the frantic grasp toward detachment. He knew he'd wounded her, told her the one thing she never wanted spoken. But he understood that the greatest injustice would be to amuse himself with her emotions. To give her the false promise of love, to devout himself to someone he did not care for would be to condemn them both. He'd already wasted years of her life on possibilities and forged adoration. The least he could give her now was her freedom. The freedom to seek someone willing, able to love her. To worship her the way she deserved to be worshiped, to dedicate himself to her the way she dedicated herself to others. To give her contentment where he could not…that would be his gift. And the pain of knowing he'd hurt her, for even a second…that would be his punishment.

Opening the decorative box he withdrew the small golden band, inscribed with the words he could never utter. He placed the gift at her feet, unable to catch hold of the emerald eyes he wished would stop their tears. Finding no other reason to remain he turned, hoping time would heal the wounds he'd unwillingly inflicted.

"Sonic…wait…please."

Sonic stopped, bidden by the uncontrolled quiver in her voice. He turned, expecting anger, a reproachful act, anything other than what he saw.

A smile, perched below emerald orbs swollen with tears. Raising an uncontrolled hand toward the dampness that threatened her discipline she wiped away the traces of misery, she extended her hand, gathering the courage and wisdom that allowed her to stand before him, without judgment or malice.

"Friends?"

He gazed into her eyes, finding the determination she so willingly placed on the battlefield now allowing her to stand before him without scorn. A second later her paw was ensnared in his, his smile wide and grateful for the opportunity, the rebirth of friendship and the hardships, perils and happiness that came with it.

"Friends…now and always" he smiled, winking when she chuckled. In a spontaneous move he wrapped his arms around her, a brotherly embrace. "Thank you Amy, for believing in our friendship." And then he was gone, the blue devil with the devil may care smile . Amy watched his departure, hoping her resolve would withstand. She wondered briefly at her own tranquility, the composure she knew would have shattered in her youth. And with unbidden tears she realized then what she'd known for a while.

He'd never loved her. She knew he'd strived, truly endeavored to return her feelings, to remain by her side in love and fealty. But any fool could distinguish love from debt. He felt he owed her something in return for her devotion and she realized now that was what had driven them to this. Her inability to liberate him in hope of mutual emotion. But unrequited love is suicidal love… it would never survive. She'd rather have genuine friendship that obligatory adoration.

Wiping away the last of desolations tears in lieu of a smile she turned, making her way back toward the party. She held her head high, eradicating her troubles. After all, there was a gathering she still had to attend, guests to entertain. Tribulations would have to wait.

* * *

"Goodbye Amy, take care!"

"Bye Cream! And thank you for coming!"

Amy silently observed her friend's departure, grateful for their help. With a sigh she closed the door, the wintry air bristling her exposed fur. She made her way back, observing the sanitary living room and kitchen, spotless thanks to Cream and Vanilla. She appreciated their thoughtful gesture, knowing it would have taken her the entire night by herself. Finding everything to her satisfaction she turned the light switch; casting an expansive coverlet of shadows on all corners of the room, save for the vibrant glimmer of the fairy lights and crystal ornaments, given radiance by the moons glow. She made her way upstairs, opening her bedroom door and crossing the short distance toward her dresser table. She scrutinized her reflection, proud for having kept up her visage throughout the celebration. She didn't want anyone's worry, less of all their resentment. Sonic didn't deserve it.

Reaching toward the hair ribbon she disengaged the knot, placing the silk decoration neatly in her drawer. Instinctively she searched for her comb, hoping to tame the wild tresses when her hand landed on something soft, an article she couldn't discern. Slowly she grasped it, withdrawing the material from its protective compartment with increasing surprise.

The swift kiss of winters chill brushed the nape of her neck, traveling the expanse of her back with measured slowness. On instinct she turned, her eyes ensnared by ruby given life by the silver opulence of the stars.

"Shadow" she whispered tentatively as if afraid the creature would vanish, flesh exposed as illusion.

"Winter has arrived. I thought you could use that back" he motioned, pointing toward the emerald scarf in her grip. She brought the material closer, the scent of rain and earth ensnaring her in his unmistakable essence.

"I'm not the one running around the city in the dead of winter. Besides, it was yours to keep." She answered, walking toward the windowsill where he sat, his back against the mahogany frame, one foot on the ledge, the other precariously perched on the indentations made by the wooden construction.

"I don't need it."

"I'm sorry; I forgot you were the ultimate lifeform. Of course his majesty doesn't feel cold. How terribly mortal." She joked, ignoring the heat of crimson glaring daggers with a sweet smile. He grunted, his gaze breaking from hers to travel into the opaque skies, glazed by cold that gave each breath form.

"How have you been?"

His gaze never met hers, instead roaming the expanse of frozen wilderness that seemed to impede time immemorial, conserving the remnants of life's renewal with a single division of ice.

"I returned to Ark. I hoped to reclaim memories, dispel the hatred that ties me to the darkness. But there was nothing. It reeked of death and sin, unleashed hidden nightmares. Nothing can ever develop or prosper in a place haunted by the departed…so I destroyed it. Ark held nothing but the promise of madness…now its memories are ashes. Hopefully the dead will find peace."

The sentence, spoken so carelessly took time to decipher. But once the implications reached full force she unwillingly shuddered, reminded once again of his power. A creature without cause, created for destruction. A being unconstrained, without the balance necessary for creation. She thought about Maria, his inspiration…the stability needed to be absolute. Without her, he was incomplete, a creature unable to let go of his desire for annihilation. Only insanity could result from such an imperfect unbalance.

"Like the willow discards its leaves you have discarded your memories, left with the sentiment…the scent, the sound, the touch she imprinted. That is her legacy…to be a part of you, not in memory but in existence. She will remain with you forever, pure and perfect. That is the way it should be." Amy smiled, turning toward the indecipherable ruby eyes scrutinizing her. Amy observed the slight darkening of his orbs, her smile losing its mirth. She spoke his name in question, surprised when he cupped her chin, bringing their faces closer until they were nearly nose to nose.

"You were crying." He stated, no questioning undertone distorting its meaning. She broke away from his gaze, staring over his shoulder toward the glassy moon, a crystal pearl in the nights embrace.

"I was so happy to see my friends I…"

"Don't lie to me". The reprimand caused an involuntary flinch, one she couldn't conceal. With measured slowness he released her, allowing her small reprieve of distance. He turned back toward the horizon, his tone clipped with controlled displeasure. "You've just given me one more reason to bury the faker in the ground."

Amy couldn't conceal her astonishment, a blush framing fawn colored cheeks. Had he just…defended her? She shook her head at the inconsequential thought but couldn't suppress a smile, contentment pulsing through her veins.

Moments passed in amicable silence, gazes scouring the realms of reality and illusion, thoughts approaching with varying swiftness before they were gone, extinguished like the tongue of a flame. Amy's eyes wandered toward the backwoods of her home, coming to rest on the transparent crystal that was the lake. A sudden thought surfaced and she turned toward the ebony hedgehog, grasping his hand in urgency.

"What are you…?" Shadow began, only to be cut off at Amy's insistent pulls. She turned in exasperation, motioning for him to follow. Without another thought she was gone, leaving him with the decision to pursue the perplexing creature or leave. But he found he'd recently developed an inquisitive mind when it came to the rose hedgehog and, breaking away from his perch he followed, a sudden burst of wind closing the door behind him.

* * *

"What are we doing here?"

"What do you think were doing here? We're going to skate." Amy responded, the enthusiasm in her voice lost on him. She sighed, grabbing his hand before stepping on the thick sheet of ice, pulling at his arm in encouragement. The ebony hedgehog growled, wrenching his hand away, much to her annoyance.

"What's the point in this?"

"Does everything have to have a purpose with you? Can't you just have fun?" she asked, sliding across the lake with practiced fluidity. Silence met her question and she shook her head, moving along the curved paths. She leaned her body radially, flexing her knees and using gravity to control and increase her momentum. It was a liberating experience, the biting cold nipping at her exposed flesh, drawing a pulsing awareness that felt wonderful.

A sudden burst of wind caught her unaware, nearly sending her to the ground. She turned forward, catching sight of the ebony hedgehog, his jet shoes allowing him to hover with expert mobility over the ice. Internally she smiled thought on the outside, all that could be deciphered was a reproachful glare.

"That's cheating"

Shadow smirked, wandering toward her. "No, its called pressing an advantage. There's a difference."

"A technicality, in the end it's the same thing." She explained, shrugging her shoulders. She brushed past him, taking to the ice with rising vigor. She kept her head forward, noting with increasing interest that he was on her heels.

"Is it?" he asked, halting when she stopped before him, hands on her hips in contemplation. Her ears twitched, catching the sound of roaming pigeons, their wings aggressively sweeping through the air in the hope of friction and heat.

"Let's find out. Why don't you try skating without your jets? If you can successfully accomplish it I promise to stop bugging you about it. Deal?" She asked, extending her paw outward in armistice. He stared at the paw offered before huffing, drawing tepid air from his lungs. He moved past her without a reciprocating gesture, much to her annoyance.

She watched as he moved toward the center of the lake, his arrogant bearing something she found rather charming. He always moved as if he had nothing to prove to anyone but rather like everyone had to prove themselves to him. It was intimidating, if not unnerving to those who were rarely in his presence. It always made one unsure of themselves but to Amy it just was a type of challenge. Could she prove herself to him or would she remain the annoying pest, like she had been with Sonic?

The thought gave her pause, a painful contemplation that broke through her observation. She wondered briefly if she had ever truly proved herself to Sonic, as both a friend and possible mate. She had after all helped him through the years, giving him guidance, listening to his qualms, and standing by his side but on reflection she wondered if it had been enough. One thing is to be by someone's side, another is to be acknowledged. Amy doubted Sonic ever truly acknowledged her as his sole confidante, in a manner of love but of friendship. And she had confused both emotions and led him to bewilderment as well. It was a love meant to fail. She accepted that now.

She broke from her thoughts, gazing at the ebony hedgehog who stood proudly at the center of the lake, the heated glow of his jet boots extinguished. Both feet stood on the ice in experimentation, his eyes capturing hers in defiance. He makes one tentative move of his leg but, much to his misfortune, catches a particularly damp patch of ice and falls onto his back, ruby orbs staring at the star glazed sky in bewilderment.

Amy bit her lip, trying hard not to laugh at the sudden display. Once Shadow had regained his bearings he lifted himself to lean on his elbows, his glare meant to quell her amusement but it only seemed to incite it further. "One word and I _will_ kill you." He growled, not at all pleased by the twinkle that lit her emerald orbs.

"But then you'll lose the only person willfully disposed to talk to you. What kind of existence will you have then?" She joked, moving until she was standing beside him. She extended her paw downward in assistance, sighing when he stared at it in wary hostility.

"I was a social recluse for eight years…I think I could manage." Without preamble he took her paw, hoisting himself up with her help. He dusted himself off, catching her contented gaze with a questioning uplift of his brow.

"Should I even ask?"

"You couldn't do it...you couldn't skate without your jet shoes which means I was right." she stated, grinning like a child who'd just been given an early Christmas present. Shadow sighed, taking off toward the surrounding wood.

"Why do I even bother?"

Before the thought could be taken further he felt something strike him behind his head, a poignant prickling left as an afterthought. He pivoted on his heel, unable to scrutinize further when he was struck in the face, forcing him to reel backward from the force. He landed on his back, noting the trill of prominent laughter ringing from above. With a growl he stood, wiping his face of the now melting snow. He turned to look at the rose colored hedgehog, a snowball clutched in her hand and an innocent smile on her face. "Opps…did I hit you? My mistake."

"You seriously want to die don't you?" he asked, grabbing fistfuls of snow from the surrounding area. Her smile widened as she squeezed the yielding snow in her hand, leaving small indentations on its surface.

"What's life without a little danger?" she asked, yelping when a snowball came hurtling toward her, striking the spot where she once stood. She didn't have time to protest before another came and she quickly bounded toward one of the adjacent trees, using the sturdy bark as a shield. She kneeled, scooping up more snow and forming perfectly round snowballs before she stood, daring to look around the tree to spot the ebony hedgehog. There was no one there, no evidence of his presence save for the muddled snow. Her ears twitched, trying to discern any abnormal sound and finding nothing but silence. She moved out from behind the tree, gazing at her surroundings. "Where is he?"

"Were you looking for me?"

Amy quickly turned, hurtling a snowball toward the source of the noise and watching with increasing disbelief as the ebony hedgehog grinned, a sudden spark of golden lightning illuminating his hand. He snapped his fingers, sending the snowball toward the floor in a mist of disintegrating snow before it could touch him. Amy's mouth dropped open, her hand pointing at him in accusation.

"No fair!"

Shadow shrugged his shoulders, his smirk in full evidence. "You never said we couldn't use our powers. Therefore it's perfectly acceptable."

"Fine then, two can play at that game." She smiled, summoning her hammer. She gripped the handle fondly, walking with quick, purposeful strides toward Shadow. She swung at an incoming snowball with all her might, watching as it disintegrated before rushing into a full fledged tackle, hoping to impede another snowball. She heard his surprised shout before he fell, taking the rose colored hedgehog with him. They both landed on the floor, Shadow's groan registering before she had the foresight to raise her head from its position, only to realize how close she was to the onyx hedgehog.

Amy stared into crimson, unsure of why she couldn't move away. Their breaths mingled, their noses nearly brushing in unconscious proximity. His gaze was observant, studying her in a way that both unnerved and flattered. Thoughtlessly he brought a hand toward her quills, brushing away the snow scattered across her pelt. Amy leaned into the touch, her lids lowering of their own volition. She leaned in closer, watching as his blood red eyes darkened, following every movement before a spark of awareness lit up his orbs, causing him to tense. Amy felt the change that overcame him, her eyes opening wider before she moved away, rolling off of his body. With one lithe movement he rose, walking toward the border of the clearing, his gaze scouring the horizon.

"Why did you do all of this?" he questioned, his voice soft. She noted with rising tenderness how lost he appeared, how misplaced. Staring at his unreadable gaze she answered, hoping to give him leverage.

"I wanted to give you new memories, something unplanned, pure, uncomplicated. Something we could both use."

A heavy silence impregnated the air, leaving an unsettling sensation in her stomach. She waited for his reaction, noting there was nothing else she could do. She felt relief when he turned back toward her, his eyes locking with hers.

"I don't understand you."

Amy smiled at the incredulity in his tone. Standing she walked toward him, raising on tiptoe until they were eyelevel. "Good" she breathed, content when she saw how uncomfortable her closeness was to him.

"Why?"

She moved away from him, following the border of the lake that would inevitably lead her home. She stopped, peering over her shoulder toward him. "Because I perplex you and if you ever want to figure me out you'll come back...again and again and again. Because believe me Mr. Ultimate lifeform…I'm complicated." Turning around she made her way back, leaving a confused hedgehog behind.

Shadow wasn't used to challenges, let alone clear cut defiance from others. Complications were circumstances that had to be eradicated, either by force or reason if not complete avoidance. But he realized with a growing smirk that he would stick around for this one. It might just be worth it, to discover the real Amy Rose, thorns and all.

* * *

That's Chapter 2. I hope you guys liked it though I still don't. I was planning to branch out from this story and write short stories including all of the other characters as well. What do you guys think, would you like that? Regardless, thank you to those who read and love to those who review. Good or bad its a chance to hear the people's opinions. Hope you guys have a great 2006. May it bring you the best. Bye!


End file.
